


Nurse's Costume

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, kamen rider exaid
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Not really any plot, Oral Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Hiiro finds Emu irresistible in a nurses costume.





	Nurse's Costume

Kamen Rider Ex-aid  
Hiiro/ Emu  
Rated Mature  
Turns out Emu is irresistible in a nurse’s costume.

 

     “What the?” Hiiro said standing in the door of the CR. Hojo Emu stood in the middle of the room blushing. Instead of wearing his normal clothes he was wearing one of Karino Asuna nurses uniforms with a nurse’s cap.  
     “Ah. Hi Hiiro-san,” Emu greeted him blushing more and tugging down at the short skirt.  
      “Hiiroooooo!” Poppy yelled as she appeared next to him “Isn’t Emu cute?”  
‘He’s cute’ Hiiro thought but he wasn’t about to say that out loud especially to Poppy. A small blush crept upon his checks as Hiiro cleared his throat.  
      “Intern, why are you wearing that?”  
       “Emu lost a game of jenga to me and this is his punishment for loosing,” Poppy told him excitedly. The younger man didn’t say anything he just stood there blushing. Hiiro looked him over once.  
       “Intern follow me.” The doctor commanded and then exited the room. Emu shuffled behind him.  
       “Ahh Hiiro-san if you don’t mind could I get changed first before we go anywhere?”  
Hiro paused for a moment. “No” .The surgeon pulled him into the supply closet. Hiiro shut and locked the door behind them. Then he turned and leaned on the door eying up the younger man. Emu tugged on his skirt hoping by some magical chance that it would get longer the more he tugged on it.  
        “This look actually suits you,” he told him.  
         “No, it doesn’t,” Emu’s blush had reached his ears.  
         “You’re really cute, practically irresistible,” Hiiro said as he closed the space between them. He took a hold of Emu’s chin forcing him to look up at him and then leaned in to place a kiss upon his lips.Hiiro had meant for it to be just a brief kiss but immediately Emu kissed him back. The intern’s hands moved to grasp the front of Hiiro’s medical coat. Hiiro’s hand that was holding his chin moved to the back of the intern’s head and his other one snaked it’s way around Emu’s waist pulling him closer. Emu gasped as Hiiro’s hand slipped lower to cup his ass.  
         “You’re hard,” Hiiro commented panting when they broke for air.  
        “Well that happens when you make out with the hottest doctor in the hospital, not to mention these panties aren’t helping at all”  
         “Panties? Don’t tell me.”Hiiro pushed Emu back against the shelving and lifted up his skirt. Sure enough he found that the younger man was wearing a pair of pink, satin panties. His erection was pressing against the smooth fabric. Hiiro could already see the precum staining it. Emu covered his face with his arms, embarrassed. Hiiro chuckled.  
        “Poppy said that they were part of the outfit,” he confessed behind his arms.Emu moaned as Hiiro began to stroke him through his panties. He moved his hand way from his face to hold onto the shelving behind him. Hiiro slipped his hand inside of the satin underwear to touch directly. The young kamen rider moaned even more.  
      “Be quite, Poppy or worse my father could hear you.” Emu nodded and bit down on his lower lip to try to quiet himself. The intern understood why they said that Hiiro’s hands were god like. He felt amazing and Emu was sure that he wasn’t going to last long and he didn’t. Within a couple of minutes he young kamen rider spilled into the surgeon’s hand. He was barely able to remain standing after coming so hard. Hiiro still loomed over him and wiped his hand clean onto the nurse’s costume.  
       “Hiiro-san,” Emu said glancing down at the budge in the older man’s pants, “Let me take care of you.”  
Emu slid down to his knees and undid Hiiro’s pants. Licking his lips he fished out the blue kamen rider’s harden member. Looking up at the older man he gave it a tentative lick on the head and took it all the way into his mouth. This time it was Hiiro moaning and leaning on the shelving for support. His one hand moved to the back of Emu’s head. The intern bobbed his head up and down sucking and licking to entice low moans from him. Hiiro was almost positive that this was not the first time that the younger man had ever giving a blow job.  
The sight of Emu giving him a blow job in a nurse’s outfit was too much for him and he let out a low moan and came into his mouth. To Hiiro’s surprise the intern swallowed all of it. Taking the older man’s penis out of his mouth Emu smiled up at him with his extremely brilliant smile. Hiiro blushing looked away from him unable to look him in the eye. At that moment his stethoscope started buzzing alerting them that there was a bugster that they had to deal with.  
         “I’ll head out first,” Hiiro said straitening his clothes, “Clean yourself up and get changed.  
Emu nodded his head in agreement. As Hiiro was about to exit the closet he stopped and looked back at him.  
          “Oh and intern don’t get rid of that outfit. I’m sure we can use it again later.” With that said he left leaving the intern who had a huge grin on his face like he had just won a game.


End file.
